Moonstar's Journey
by jayfeatherrulz
Summary: Dogs and twolegs have started to come more and more often to the lake, polluting the water and poisoning the prey. The four Clans end up moving once again, encountering five other Clans along the way. Will they make it to their new home, or will the be forced to split up, and live their lives as kittypets?
1. Prologue

"Twolegs have been doing harmful things to the water, Bluestar. The Clans won't have anything to drink until Leafbare," Firestar said. "And they've started bringing their dogs." Bluestar continued walking, ignoring Firestar's remarks. Firestar bounded to catch up. "They've started hunting in the forest, too. And setting traps. Is it possible the Clans will have to move once more?" Bluestar stopped suddenly. "I don't know, Firestar! I know things are tough for the Clans, but they can solve it on their own! Besides, twolegs haven't hunted anything but rabbits. It'll only affect WindClan, if anyone." Firestar looked her in squarely in the eyes, fur bristling slightly. "If it affects any Clan to the point of starvation, something needs to be done. The Clans can't stay at the lake anymore if twolegs continue to pollute it." Bluestar closed her eyes. "If anything is to be done, moving is the last thing on the list." Firestar bowed his head. "Yes, Bluestar." Then he sulked away. Bluestar remained immobile, and looked at the dark night sky. "Are you alright, Bluestar?" She turned to see Featherwhisker, watching her from behind a tree root. "Yes, I'm alright." He sat next to her. Bluestar sighed. "Am I making the right choice, Featherwhisker?" He shrugged. "I'm not one to say what's right or wrong. But, if you don't help the Clans in some way, I'm afraid they'll be wiped out." Bluestar nodded. "Thank you, Featherwhisker."


	2. Chapter 1

**Please take into counting that I have not read Bramblestar's Storm yet, so if I get anything wrong, let me know, don't make a big deal out of it.**

"SANDSTORM!" Bramblestar screeched. The massive dog was gaining on her, and she was slowing down. Bramblestar chased after the dog. He quickly caught up to it and leaped onto its back. It payed no attention to him and continued to chase after Sandstorm. Bramblestar clawed the dog's back, and bit down hard on its ear. It slowed down, but continued to ignore him.

Sandstorm tripped over a root. The dog shook Bramblestar off, and lunged for Sandstorm. A shriek split through the air. "SANDSTORM!" Bramblestar called in despair. The dog shook her with its massive jaws and threw her across the forest floor, then bounded away. Bramblestar raced towards her. She laid in a pool of blood. Her stomach was ripped open. Her flank was completely still. He gasped, then lowered his head. He grasped Sandstorm's scruff and slung her over his back. He then started walking to camp.

At the camp tunnel, Brackenfur gasped at the sight of her dead body. Bramblestar set her down in the middle of the clearing, then collapsed by her side. Cats had started coming out of their dens, to see the body of Sandstorm. Gasps echoed throughout the camp. "Sandstorm!" Graystripe wailed. Millie rested her tail on his shoulder. Leafpool and Squirrelflight rested beside her.

Bramblestar stood up and jumped onto High Rock. He was silent for a long time. "Sandstorm was a wise and noble cat," he mewed finally. "She will be welcomed into StarClan with great enthusiasm. We will share tongues with her one last night." He bowed his head. Blossomfur stood. "What killed her?" she asked. Bramblestar's ears went flat against his head. "A dog escaped its twolegs and chased us. Sandstorm was too old to outrun it. I tried to hold it back but it was too late." Blossomfur sat down again, shock spreading across her face, along with everyone else.

The cats shared tongues with Sandstorm for the last time. Brackenfur buried her. A deep silence filled the camp. The sun started to dip under the horizon, and everybody went to their nests, including Bramblestar. Squirrelflight slipped into the den with him. She curled herself into Bramblestar's strong chest, not saying a word.

Bramblestar licked her ear. "It'll be okay. Sandstorm was an amazing mother to you. She won't want you to grieve to long." No reply. Bramblestar sighed and laid his head down. "I know, Bramblestar," Squirrelflight meowed. "You can be such a know-it-all." He purred. "Goodnight, my love."


End file.
